The work of the Vaccine Production Core encompasses efforts in three inter-related areas: live, recombinant vector development;novel adjuvant development;and protein production. The efforts that will be pursued in vector and adjuvant development by this CHAVI group will be described. A rationale for pursuing each technology, the work accomplished to date in developing that technology, and the immediate plans for further development of that technology will be described. This CHAVI group will begin to advance the most promising of these technologies into human clinical testing as early as the second year of the funding period. The protein production component of this core will serve the Haynes RO1, the Shaw SLG project, the Sodroski SLG project, and the Structural Biology Core D. Specifically, we will pursue work in the following areas: 1. Live, recombinant vector development a. Recombinant chimeric adenovirus b. Recombinant mycobacteria c. Recombinant vesicular stomatitis virus 2. Novel adjuvant development a. Polymers b. Chemoattractant cytokines c. TLR agonists 3. Recombinant protein production